The Adventure of What's What!
by Crystalicios
Summary: My first humor, so please be gentle. Actually no, flames are allowed I guess. I probably deserve them, because this is an attempt at humor. Roy and Marth wonder what's what and Roy takes on a quest to find out What's what. R&R Rated T... for women's appar


Found this thing a long time ago. Apparently this was written before I started an account here. I had to rewrite the whole thing though because I had so many grammar mistakes.

Thought I'd write a one-shot. My very first humor so please don't hurt me.

Inspired by me and my friend, who was wondering what was what.

Disclaimer: Don't own SSBM, Nintendo or anything like that.

It was a rather perfect day at the Smash Mansion. There was Link, who was supposed to be the gentle quiet one, but was actually pummeling Young Link into shreds because Young Link dyed his hair purple, Luigi telling Mario to hurry his butt out of the shower, and Marth and Roy… wondering what's what.

"So I asked Samus what happened. And you know, she like yelled at me. Said I didn't know what was what." Roy shrugged.

"What is what?" Marth wondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully at the difficult question.

"I don't know. I've been wondering the same thing." Roy pondered. His leg twitched from the thinking.

"You're leg twitched." Marth pointed out.

"Yes, that's because that's where my brain is located." Roy sighed. He told Marth this every single day.

"Really, how can that be?" Marth asked, perplexed at the sudden thought of a brain.

Roy started to explain something very complicated that had to do with DNA and RNA and all the "NA"s you could make up. Then he explained that it had to also do with sorcery and his very angsty past. The whole explanation took approximately two minutes.

"Wow. That was cool. I wish I had an angsty life." Marth said.

"But you are an exiled prince!" Roy yelled for no reason.

"Yeah, but that's only because I took the King's chocolate by accident." Marth sighed and looked down at his stomach, "And it tasted real good too."

"That was so angsty." Roy said, his eyes filling with tears. "It was so sad. And like, oh my gosh, you should publish a book on this! It was so good and I cried, and everybody would cry!"

"Really?" Marth smiled happily, now knowing that he had an angsty life. Then he frowned, "Now I have to know what's what."

They thought. And thought. And thought some more. After an hour or so Roy shouted out loud, "I got it! I'm going to ask Samus!"

Marth smiled happily, "That's a great idea! And then you can ask her what's what, AND why she's so mad!"

"Of course! You are so brilliant Marth." Roy said, looking over at his blue-haired friend with adoring eyes. Marth in the meantime wasn't actually paying attention to Roy and was actually concentrating on the fly that was buzzing around him._ Why do flies fly?_ He wondered. He sat down to examine this new question carefully.

Roy searched the whole mansion exactly twenty nine times (Excluding Samus's room), when he finally realized that he could ask for help! He tapped his leg and proudly said, "I'm so smart today!"

So he walked into the No-Purpose Room. And Peach was sitting down talking to Zelda.

"S0 lyk, I says t0 him, lyk I t0tlly says that he'sz lyk wayyyyyy t00 sh0rt 4 mwahz. And he's like 0mfg, what if I grew taller f0r u? and then I wuz lyk, all crying nd stuff nd said u'd rlly d0 dat 4 me? Awww s0 sweet. So sandalici0us (wuteva dat word meansz)! Nd then he startz lyk crying 2!" Peach said, in a hyper voice, cheweing her Dentyne mint gum energetically.

"Aw… Peach! Mario really cares about you!" Zelda said in her "gentle, caring, drama" voice. "You should keep him!"

"U think?" Peach squealed happily. "He'd b lyk s000 happy 2 hear dat, c0ming from u!"

"Excuuuse me ladies." Roy exclaimed. He tried to bow, but he tripped over his legs. He tried again, and again and finally gave up and curtisied.

"0mg, totlly st00pid, but cy000te boi!" Peach yelled. She started chewing her gum faster, making clacking noises with her teeth.

"Hi Roy, what is it you need? I'm always there for you." Zelda smiled in her caring way, "Remember, I'll always be your friend because I'm supposed to be perfect and understanding. And you're supposed to be stupid so I have to care for you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Roy's eyes brimmed with tears again, "You are so good for me!"

"I know." Zelda said, in her annoying caring way, "What is it you need?"

"I need to find Samus."

"Ah… she's in her room, silly." She laughed in her "silly boy" tone. Roy stared at her. He was falling in love! But then, everybody fell in love with Zelda, including Marth, Link, Mario (who was currently dating Peach) Bowser (Who was in a relationship with Yoshi) and Mr. Game & Watch (Who was currently dating Zelda's alter-ego Sheik, WHO IS A GIRL!).

"Thank you Zelda." Roy yelled.

He ran all the way to Samus's room

"Hi Samus." Roy popped up from behind a seething, but frantic Samus.

"Shut up Roy, I don't want to hear it today." Samus said. She didn't even turn around as she frantically searched her bottom drawer. "Where the hell is it? I can't find it… What if somebody knows I have it!" Her eyes slid unfocused as she imagined all the Smashers laughing at her, and throwing things at her. She moaned aloud because the imagination was quite real to her.

"Samus, were you thinking something?" Roy said. He tried to imagine what she imagined and then gave up completely. "Were you thinking… dirty thoughts?" He smirked, though he really had no idea what a "dirty thought" was.

Samus struck him in the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "SHUT UP ROY!" She yelled. She charged her cannon full blast and let it loose. Luckily Roy managed to trip on nothing and missed the blast. The energy ball went through three rooms. Roy and Samus looked through the holes and saw Marth in his room giggling, cooing, and stroking something that was silky and pink.

"Marth how could you!" Roy yelled. He ran out the door of Samus's and opened the door to Marth's. He grabbed the USO (The Unidentified Silky Object) He stroked it. It had pink ribbons all over it and smelled funny.

"IDIOTA1" Samus screamed in Italian. She ran through the walls and snatched the piece of lingerie. She smacked them in the face. Marth whined.

"You are going to… _die_!" She snarled. She chased them across the house.

Poor Roy, he still didn't know what was what.

THE END OF THE ANGSTY STORY. REVIEW 0R DIEZ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZZZZZZZZZZZ!11!1111one hundred eleven OR THE LITTLEZ PEPEZ WILLZ EATZ YOUZ!


End file.
